Robin Scherbatsky
|aka = Robin Sparkles |hometown = Canada |birthday = July 23, 1980 |residence = Robin's Apartment (season 1-3) Ted's Apartment (season 4-present) |job = Television journalist |romances = see List of Robin's romances }} A Scotch-drinking, cigar-smoking, gun-toting Canadian pop-star-turned-journalist-turned-morning-show-host, Robin Scherbatsky befriended the gang in 2005 after an awkward date with Ted Mosby. Now, the fiercely independent woman is Lily's best friend and Ted's roomate as well as an ex-girlfriend to both Ted and Barney. Early Life Robin was born in Canada. Her father wanted a son and named her Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr. ( ). At a young age, she cultivated her skeptic mentality when her dog, Sir Scratchewan, "miraculously" transformed into a tortoise as a result of a breakthrough medical producedure "a canine testudine cerebro xenograft" ( ). She also displayed her disdain for children, preferring to spend time alone rather than play with younger sister, Katie ( ). Robin Sr. was a cigar aficionado. Young Robin learned she could gain his favor by displaying interest in the hobby ( ). She eventually would join the pee-wee hockey team much to her father's pride. However, when she was caught kissing a teammate, her father declared that he "had no son". The trauma of being forced to act like a boy to impress him coupled with the fall out from being caught kissing a boy caused things to fall apart with Robin Sr. and Robin moved in with her mother ( ). Robin Sparkles It was while living with her mother that Robin would embark on journey to become a Canadian pop sensation. She began by starring on the kids show Space Teens alongside Jessica Glitter and Alan Thicke ( ). Not long after Space Teens, Robin Sparkles would gain notoriety with Let's Go to the Mall. The song was a minor hit and Robin would spend a year touring the malls of Canada and singing the song ( ). Let's Go to the Mall was followed up with a second song, Sandcastles in the Sand. The love ballad was a flop but it did lead to a romance with Mr. Teen Winnipeg, Simon, who also appeared in the video. The song's lyrics in many ways mirrored the short relationship Robin would have with Simon who she dated for a week and a half. However, Robin still remembers Simon as her first love ( ). :Main article Robin Sparkles. Journalism Career Robin's first job was as a cub reporter at channel 22 in Red Deer, Alberta ( ). She eventually moved to New York as a field reporter for Metro News 1 where she would do the "fluff pieces at the end of the news" ( ). However, she won a Local Area Media Award for her piece on "Pickles the singing dog" ( ) and within a year she would rise to the position of lead anchor thanks to the recommendation of the former lead anchor, Sandy Rivers ( ). Robin grew to hate her job and eventually quit to work as a foreign correspondent in Japan ( ). Within a week of working there, however, she quit that job and returned to New York ( ). Without a job, Robin found herself in danger of being deported back to Canada. Thanks to a new video resume created by Barney, she was able to stave off deportation and land a job hosting a morning show on channel 12: Come On, Get Up New York! ( ). After much time at Come On, Get Up New York! Robin decided to pursue a job elsewhere. She debated between a currency rotation specialist (or, as Ted Mosby has called it, coin flip bimbo) for Million Dollar Coin Toss, a game show with a national audience, and a researching position at World Wide News. Following through with her New Years resolution to obtain a "World Wide News I.D. Badge" she left Come On, Get Up New York! to work there ( ). FUCK YOU RAWWRRR IMMA AN DINOSAUR!!!!!!!!!!! Hobbies and Interests Guns The gang learned about Robin's interest in guns when she took Marshall to the gun range. She owns a variety of firearms, often carries a handgun in her purse, frequents a shooting range to relieve stress and subscribes to Guns & Ammo. Robin has stated that she had a ".38 Police Special" (Probably a Colt Police Positive Special), which she lost, and was then returned to her by an ex-boyfriend. Also, the gun shown in Zoo or False, and many of the scenes at the shooting range, is not identified, but is probably a Desert Eagle, probably chambered in .44 Magnum. Episodes depicting Robin's love of guns: , , , , , , , , Cigars and Smoking Barney was surprised to learn that Robin enjoyed a good cigar when she joined him for a bros night back in 2006. Expressing an interest in cigars allowed her to impress her father ( ). Robin eagerly joined Lily in a cigar when the two were forced to cover up a disaster in Marshall's Fiero ( ). Robin is also the only member of the gang to smoke cigarettes on a regular basis ( ), something she hid from Ted while they were dating ( ). Dislikes Children and Babies Robin is uncomfortable around children, frightened of babies, and has no plans to have any of her own. Robin's disinterest in starting a family was one of the key factors in her breaking up with Ted. Episodes depicting Robin's feelings on children: , , , , Nicknames Robin hates nicknames for herself and for others. Robin's use of nicknames with others tends be an indicator of insincerity. Ted found it to be a clue to the hidden troubles she was having with her relationship with Barney ( ). Relationships Ted Mosby After an awkward date where Ted professed his love for Robin ( ), she decided it would be better if the two stayed friends instead ( ). Ted didn't give up and after many months he was finally able to convince her to go out with him ( ). After a year however, they realized they weren't meant to be and broke up ( ). Things were awkward for a while, but they were able to cement their friendship eventually ( ) and Robin eventually moved in with Ted ( ). Barney Stinson In 2006, when Robin joined Barney for a "bros' night out" where Barney was delighted to learn that Robin was quite good at being a bro. If Robin didn't have feelings for Ted at the time, the two might have started their relationship much sooner ( ). It wasn't until 2008 that the two would have the sex Barney suggested in '06 ( ) and another year before Barney would confess his feelings for her ( ). They dated for a few months but, despite loving each other, found themselves miserable and fighting all the time. Agreeing that "two awesomes cancel each other out," they decided to be "two friends getting back together" (rather than break up) ( ). While Robin took it hard, Barney would help Robin get over him by securing her relationship with Don ( ). Lily Aldrin Lily and Robin are best friends and confidants. Marshall Eriksen Robin and Marshall spend less time together than any other pair in the group. While Marshall reveals that it is because of The Mermaid Theory (theory), they still have their shared preference of cold weather and love of sports. Robin's skeptism often serves as a counterbalance to Marshall's belief in the unexplained. Family ). An aunt who Robin was once upset was sick (same aunt?) ( ) |niece = Ted's daughter (honorary) |uncle = She has a uncle that managed to blow both his thumbs off, because of improper gun cleaning and maintenance. ( ), She has a Uncle Cecil that passed away before March 2010.( ) |nephew = Ted's son (honorary) |pet = Five dogs which she gave away to her lesbian aunt who lives upstate. All of the dogs were gifts from ex-boyfriends. One of them was named Pickles ( ). }} Also, in , she revealed that when she was six, she had a dog, Sir Scratchewan. Due to his age, he had to put down. But a new experimental process ("a canine testudine cerebro xenograft"), made him live another 7 years, but turning him into a turtle during the process, leading to Robin's disbelief of Miracles Trivia *Robin was born in 1980, in real life actress Cobie Smulders who plays Robin on the show was born in 1982. *Robin was written as Canadian after the the show's creators learned that Cobie Smulders was Canadian.25 Things You Don't Know About Me: Cobie Smulders from UsMagazine.com Dec-8-2010. Retrieved Dec-8-2010.. Robin was revealed to be Canadian in . *In the episode Robin 101, Robin wanted her father to be proud of her and wanted her father to say the 6 simple words, "Robin, I'm proud of you eh.' *Robin owns a necklace with a handgun-shaped pendant that she can be seen wearing even before she revealed her love of guns to Ted in (first seen in the cold open of that episode). *Robin's apartment is in Park Slope, Brooklyn, somewhere close to the intersection of 8th Street and 8th Avenue Nothing Good Happens After 2AM References External Links * * Category:Characters Category:Girls who dated Ted Category:The gang Category:Robin Sparkles Category:Girls who had sex with Barney Category:MacLaren's Pub